


Time doesn’t wait

by Titti



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-01
Updated: 2005-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They need to keep going after losing one of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time doesn’t wait

Time cures everything, but John knows that it’s a lie: longer missions mean a lower chance of success. No one else understands this or his need to find Ford as soon as possible.

He walks to the jumper. “Let’s move.”

“Colonel,” Teyla starts. “Maybe you should rest.”

“God forbid we should,” McKay echoes.

John can hear the annoyance, but doesn’t care . “You don’t want to come, you’re off my team, otherwise, let’s go.”

“This is insane,” McKay answers.

“You wouldn’t complain if it were you out there.” John starts the jumper preparing to leave, because time doesn’t wait for anyone.


End file.
